Special Operations Commander of the Covenant
Special Operations Commander of the CovenantHalo 3, director's commentary is a high Covenant Sangheili position that has command over all Special Operations forces. Rank Special Operations Commander is a position/office among the Elites, which probably holds more authority than that of Shipmaster. It is speculated that only one individual can hold this rank at a time, similar to the Human rank of Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. From what is gathered from the name, holders of this rank are in command of all special forces troops within the Covenant, but often lead attacks themselves.Halo 2, level The Arbiter (Level) This is assuming, however, that the title is meant to refer to one's authority and not one's origin (example: Julius Caesar of Rome). This trend of personal leadership may be due to Sangheili nature, mainly their sense of honor. It appears, that the Special Operations Commander is clad in an armor similar to standard Ultras, although not exactly identical. It is possible that, during the Second Battle of Earth, the Covenant Loyalists appointed a Jiralhanae to this position. Armor The only known Elite of this office thus far was Rtas 'Vadum, who wore white armor with silver colored trimmings in Halo 2. In Halo 3, his armor was a white and silver colored mix of an Assault Harness and Combat Harness. Combat Most of the time, Special Operations Commanders are seen wielding Energy Swords, but they can utilize any Covenant or UNSC weapon. They can also drive or operate any Human or Covenant vehicle and are usually invincible from attack by both friend and enemy forces. Appearances Halo 2 Rtas 'Vadumee This is a list of where 'Vadumee (later 'Vadum) appears in Halo 2. * The Arbiter - 'Vadumee is the commander of the Special Operations force (Arbiter, Special Operations Elites and Special Operations Grunts) that storms the Gas Mine and coordinates the attack from the safety of a Phantom. * The Oracle - 'Vadumee joins in on the attack, fighting the Heretics and the newly-released Flood. At a later point, however, he and his men withdraw, leaving the Arbiter to fight off the enemies to kill the Heretic Leader. Later, 'Vadum appears to exfiltrate the Arbiter from the Gas Mine in his Phantom. * The Sacred Icon - Near the end of the level, when the Arbiter reaches the Spec Op Elites' Base Camp, he meets up with Rtas 'Vadumee, who is in charge of the troops in the camp. Together, Rtas 'Vadumee, the Arbiter and the other SpecOps Elites defend the area until a Phantom arrives, clears the area, and drops a Spectre. * Quarantine Zone - Special Operations Elites assist the Arbiter in forging a path to the Library. About at the two-thirds mark, 'Vadumee sends a Phantom with another Spectre and more Spec Ops Elites to assist. When the Covenant forces reached the gondolas, further Elites defended the Gondola from Flood attacks. When the it halts, Elites wait onboard the gondola to protect their sole exfiltration craft. The Arbiter retrieves the Sacred Icon. It is likely that the Brutes slaughtered the remaining commandos that were defending the Gondola - one of the first acts of the Covenant Civil War. * The Great Journey - Rtas 'Vadumee escorts the Arbiter to the mouth of the Brute fortress before leaving. The Arbiter kills the Chieftain Tartarus as 'Vadumee moves ahead to retake a Brute-held CCS-class Battlecruiser in extreme low orbit (E.L.O.). ''Halo 3 Rtas 'Vadum *Floodgate'' - 'Vadum appears in command of the Shadow of Intent and her accompanying Fleet, showing the high amount of power he holds. He quickly aids in the latter end of the Battle of Voi, helping to recover the recording of Cortana, and then proceeds to stop the Flood infection by glassing the immediate area. *''The Ark'' - After the Elite Fleet and the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn jumps through the portal, 'Vadum immediately begins eliminating the larger Brute Fleet with superior training. Despite his obvious hatred for Brutes, the tactics of his Fleet were unaffected, giving them total victory. *''The Covenant'' - During the assault of Truth's position, he leads a bombardment of the Prophet's shielding, then prepares to finally destroy him with a plasma blast. But his ship is struck by a chunk of High Charity as it comes out of Slipspace, crippling the vessel and forcing him to abort the attack. *''Halo'' - He is only heard once, as he prepares to move away from the Ark and back through the portal, carrying both his Elites and the Humans who traveled with them to the Ark. *''Epilogue'' - He is in the cutscene prior to the credits, in which he talks to the Arbiter about the end of the Prophets and returning home. He openly relinquishes his command of the carrier to the Arbiter, and they travel home on the now-repaired Shadow of Intent. Known Spec Ops Commanders *Rtas 'Vadum Related Links *Sangheili *Special Operations Elite Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks